The Insanities of Grief Unspent Part II
by DiamondsR4eva
Summary: The promised Part II of my story The Insanities of Grief Unspent
1. Authors note and Flashback

_**Well here it is the second part to "The Insanities of Grief Unspent"**_

_Re-cap of the first part to "The Insanities of Grief Unspent" : Sue was abducted by Thomas Lewis a man grieving for his lost family. It took not only her F.B.I. friends and colleagues but her teenage friend Amanda too to get her back. Thomas had abducted her because he thought that she and Amanda were his wife and daughter who had died tragically in a car crash. Before her friends managed to rescue her something happened that she is not opening up to her friends about._

_Read on in the second part to find out whether or not she will open up and finally confide in her friends what happened while she was in the hands of her abductor._

**Key**

**Italics = the repeat of something someone else has said**

**"words" = speech **

**'words' = signing**

***words* = thoughts**

**words = Instant Messaging**


	2. Chapter 1

Sue was sat outside the courtroom it had been almost a month, since she had been abducted, a lot had happened since then, and now she had to go over it all over again. The details were swimming through her mind, making her relive it all in her head over again, while she waited to be called to give evidence in the case.

Sue was brought back to the present by a hand waving in front of her face, 'you ok?' Jack signed "yes, sorry did you say something?" she asked, "no, I was just letting you know I was here, I've been here for about 10 minutes, but you didn't seem to notice my presence, you were away with the pixies" he replied with a smile, "sorry, I was just making sure I hadn't forgotten anything" she told him, "I guess the other's went in before I arrived?" Jack asked her "yes, Bobby said to tell you, _- the judge won't wait just because you're stuck in traffic_" she giggled half-heartedly "no I guess not" he laughed, "well, since it's already started without me, how about I wait out here with you?" he suggested, "thanks that would be good, if you're sure?" she asked both hopefully and nervously, "of course I'm sure, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't, besides I can get Crash to fill me in later on what I missed" he joked, and took her hand in his own to let her know she still had his support, the way she did when she had visited Lewis, he had gone with her and held her hand then too.

A few moments later the doors to the courtroom opened, thinking it was the guard coming to call her in, Sue stood to go in, and was surprised to see her friends filing out. "What's going on?" Sue asked surprised, D lead her back to the chair she had vacated and sat her down taking the seat on the opposite side of her to Jack, "it's over" he told her, "but I haven't given evidence yet, how can it be over?" she asked confused, "you no longer need to, Lewis pleaded guilty, and his lawyer pleaded temporary insanity on his part due to grief, he called a doctor of psychology to the stand to give evidence, who had taken him for his psych evaluation at the detention centre, his evidence proved that Lewis was exhibiting signs of insanity through his grief, the judge accepted the plea and has adjourned the court in order to go over the case before sentencing" he told her gently, "oh" she responded.

"We're going in to hear the sentencing when the judge comes back, do you want to come in with us?" he asked, "if you're all here to support me, then I can do it, yes" she replied, "we will always here to support you Sue" Bobby told her, as she noticed everyone was stood around her and D, she watched as everyone nodded their agreement, she smiled "thank you" she spoke and signed, "I don't think I could have got through any of this without all of you" "hey watch it sheila, you'll make us all cry in a minute" Bobby teased, "there's no thanks necessary, you're part of our family, and that's what family is there for" Myles told her "agreed!" Lucy, Tara and Jack all responded together "nicely put Myles" D told him, Sue smiled at them all, tears shimmering in her eyes, she said "I better not cry hey Crash? I wouldn't want to make anyone else cry and ruin the reputation of the BIG TOUGH men of the F.B.I." "that's right, it's okay for the team to know, but the rest of the world doesn't need to know that we're really a bunch of big soft teddy bears" Bobby replied, everyone burst out laughing, "speak for yourself Crash" Jack laughed, "hey admit it, you're a big softy too Sparky!" Bobby returned, as Jack was going to retort, Sue cut him off "I agree, I know Sparky's a big softy at heart" she said laughing, Jack decided not to argue, and to enjoy the first genuine smile and laugh he had seen and heard from her since the ordeal she had been through, and it felt good to have her returning to her old self once more.

A little while later they were all called back into court, then five minutes later they came back out, the judge having decided not to sentence Lewis to a jail term, but to a term spent in a psychiatric institution.


	3. Chapter 2

It was a few days after the court case and Lucy was worried about Sue,

*Should I talk to someone? Should I confront her? How can I confront her when I don't even know if she knows that I know about the nightmares? What if she is already confiding in someone about them? Maybe she's already spoken to Jack, she's as close to him as she is to me, maybe even closer*

She wrestled with her thoughts until she came to a decision,

*I need to talk to Jack*.

Sue had already left to walk Levi, so Lucy grabbed her cell phone and dialled Jack's number.

"Hudson" he answered after a couple of rings,

"Hi Jack it's Lucy"

"Oh hey Luce, what's up?"

"Um, I need to talk to you it's about Sue" she told him nervously,

"O….K…. is she okay?" he asked,

"Um I don't know, that's what I need to talk to you about" she replied.

"Right, okay shoot"

"Um, maybe it would be better to talk in person, can you meet me in about 10 minutes, the coffee shop near work?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, see you there Luce" he told her,

"Yeah, see you there" she replied, before hanging up.

Lucy quickly wrote a note for Sue telling her that she'd had to leave early because she had to meet someone and would see her at work, then she left.

Ten minutes later Lucy was sat at a table in the coffee shop drinking coffee with Jack.

"So what's up Luce?" Jack asked her,

"Has Sue mentioned her nightmares to you?" she asked him,

"Nightmares?" he asked looking confused.

"I guess from your reaction, she hasn't" she stated, "she hasn't mentioned them to me either, I don't think she knows that I know about them" she continued.

"What nightmares Luce?"

"She's been having nightmares ever since the incident with Thomas Lewis, she wakes me up every night, two or three times, screaming - _no let me go, I don't want to, someone please help me!_ - I don't think she even realises she's doing it" she finished.

"Why didn't she say anything?" he asked shocked,

"I don't know" she told him helplessly, "should one of us speak to her about it?"

"Maybe we should both speak to her, TODAY" Jack replied.

Now they were both worried.


	4. Chapter 3

Sue arrived at the bullpen, and was looking for Lucy, when she was approached by Myles.

"Thomas, I have to go to see an informant care to join me? Bobby's stuck traffic, so he's running late and no-one seems to know where Jack is"

"Yeah, sure I'll come with you" she smiled, "is Lucy in yet?" she asked him.

"No, just myself and Tara" he replied, "shall we?"

"Yes, of course" Sue answered as she turned to exit the bullpen with Levi at her heels.

Within 10 minutes Sue and Levi were sat in a café drinking coffee with Myles and waiting for his informant to arrive, when she suddenly felt nauseous and ran to the restroom, returning a few minutes later.

"Are you alright?" Myles asked in concern,

"Yes, sorry about that" Sue smiled,

"If you're sure, I mean, you look rather pale to me" he told her.

"No I'm fine honestly, so has your friend shown yet?" she asked changing the subject and looking around the café, he touched her arm to gain her intention,

"No, looks like he's a no show, if you're sure you're alright we can head back to the office when you're ready" he told her.

"I'm sure, and I'm ready, let's go" she replied standing quickly,

It was a good thing Myles stood at the same time, because the room began to spin and she fainted, Myles managed to catch her as she went down,

"Whoa Thomas! Okay you're not as alright as seem to think"

Sue came around quickly and saw Myles dialling a number on his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" she asked him weakly,

"Jack to tell him I'm taking you to the hospital" he replied,

"No!" she shouted "I'm fine, don't call him, let's just get back to the office" she pleaded,

"Sue you're not fine, you ran to restroom looking like you were going to vomit, you came back as pale as a ghost, you went dizzy and then fainted on me, you need to see a doctor, and we can't just disappear without telling someone where we are going" he told her.

"I'm fine now and I will go see a doctor later okay? Just don't tell anyone please?" she pleaded with him.

"Okay, but if it happens again today, I'm taking you to the hospital" he returned,

"Okay, but it won't, please promise me you won't tell anyone about this" she pleaded again,

"Okay, I'll promise not to tell anyone, if you promise to make an appointment to see your doctor?" he responded.

"I promise" she smiled, standing up,

"Okay, let's go then" he told her, then they left the café and returned to the bullpen.


	5. Chapter 4

Later on that day, Jack and Lucy cornered Sue in the bullpen, with looks of concern on both their faces.

"We need to talk Sue, about what's been happening" Jack told her.

Sue's eyes flashed over to Myles who just looked nonplussed, then she looked at Bobby who gave the impression he didn't know what was going on either. Jack and Lucy gave each other a questioning look, when she looked first in Myles direction then in Bobby's. Sue then looked back to them,

"Okay" she breathed,

"Sue we know about the nightmares" Jack told her.

"Nightmares?…. Oh" she said suddenly realising they didn't know about the café incident, "what about them? How do you even know about them?" she asked.

"Sue you wake me up at night screaming through them, you haven't spoken to me about them, so I thought maybe you had spoken to Jack, so I asked him, but he didn't know what I was talking about, why didn't you tell us Sue?" Lucy replied to her question.

"I'm sorry Luce, I just thought I could handle it, I didn't know I had been waking you" she told her sadly but honestly, "I didn't even know I was screaming"

"I know, it's okay" Lucy told her,

"I just wish you'd come to one of us about them Sue, we could of helped you through them, we still can" Jack put in.

"Thanks" Sue told them as D came into the room,

"Okay everyone, gather round I have news" he called walking into the centre of the room, so that everyone could see him. Everyone gathered around him to find out what was going on. Suddenly the room started to spin again, Sue put her hand to her head, as Levi barked drawing everyone's attention, the world went black as she fainted again.

"Levi!" Lucy admonished him as he barked, and Jack turned to see Sue touch her head before starting to go down.

"Sue!" he shouted as he reached out to catch her falling body,

"This time she's going to the hospital like it or not!" Myles stated,

"_This time_? What do you mean _This time_?" Jack demanded as he lowered himself slowly to the floor with Sue's unconscious form in his arms,

"She fainted in the café this morning, as we were leaving to come back here, I knew there was something wrong because just before that she had ran to the restroom looking like she was going to vomit, then when she came back she was deathly pale, but she insisted she was fine, then she fainted, I was calling you to say I was taking her to the hospital but she came around and stopped me, she said she was okay and promised to make an appointment to see her doctor, but I had to promise not to tell anyone what had happened, so I promised but if it happened again, I would take her to the hospital like it or not" Myles explained.

"You should have told us Myles!" Jack shouted at him angrily,

"She's not coming around yet, she should be coming around by now, she did before" Bobby said nervously looking worried and confused.

"What! You knew too!" Jack shouted at him,

"Not about today" Bobby told him calmly,

"Not today? It's happened before?" Jack asked incredulously,

"Yeah twice last week and once this week before today" he answered honestly,

"And why didn't you say something?" Jack demanded,

"She made me promise, just like she did with Myles today" his friend answered, before thing could get out of hand between them, Tara interrupted them.

"Maybe arguing amongst yourselves, someone should go get Arlene?"

"You're right Tara, we're not doing Sue any favours fighting over her unconscious body, we need to get help for her" D backed her up.

"I'll go!" Bobby declared as he ran from the room, returning a few moments later with Arlene at his side,

"Right what happened here?" Arlene demanded in her no nonsense voice,

"We don't know, Levi started barking and when we looked to Sue to find out why, we saw her put her hand to her head, and wobble then she fainted, apparently not for the first time, and this time she hasn't regained consciousness" D answered, taking charge of the situation.

Arlene examined her the best she could "we need to get the paramedic's, someone dial 911 please NOW!" she demanded.

"On it!" Tara replied grabbing her cell phone from her pocket, "do you want to speak to them, to explain what's happening Arlene?"

"Yes that might be easier" Arlene answered taking the offered cell phone.

A few minutes later she told them, "the paramedics are on their way, it might be easier if someone goes down to meet them and show them where to come, they will be driving into the parking garage"

"I'll go!" Lucy and Tara both volunteered at the same time.

"No!" Jack interjected before they could leave the bullpen, everyone turned to look at him, "I'll take her down to them" he stated.

Jack carefully placed Sue onto the floor and got up onto his feet, then lifted her into his arms and began walking towards the elevator, everyone followed him.

Arlene knew she should have stopped him, but she also knew it was pointless to argue with a man in his frame of mind, so she let him do what he needed to do and followed along with everyone else.


	6. Chapter 5

As everyone entered the parking garage the paramedics pulled in, Arlene went to speak to them and explain what had happened, while Jack slowly followed her with Sue in his arms, and the rest of the team surrounding them.

Jack carried Sue into the back of the Ambulance and gently placed her down onto one of the stretchers,

"You're welcome to come with us if you would like Sir" one of the paramedics told him cutting into Jack's thoughts.

"Yeah you go with Sue mate, we'll follow you up there" Bobby told his best friend.

"Yeah I think I will" Jack responded sitting down in the seat the paramedic was indicating.

"We'll see you at the hospital mate" Bobby told him as the second paramedic closed the ambulance doors and then jumping into the front seat, starting the engine, and finally was driving away from the Hoover Building.

The paramedic who was in the back of the ambulance with him started asking him questions about what had happened, Jack answered the questions and filled him in on what he had learnt from Myles and from Bobby.

"She'll be ok" the paramedic told him having heard the concern and worry in his voice, then in a shocked voice the paramedic asked him,

"Have you been injured?"

"No not recently, why?" Jack asked curiously,

"You're covered in blood and if it's not yours then it must be my patients, judging from where the stain is on your shirt and the way you were carrying her, I have a feeling I know where the blood is coming from" the paramedic answered worriedly.

The paramedic stood and checked the sheet Sue was lying on, on top of the stretcher.

"I was right and she's haemorrhaging, she's losing a lot of blood very quickly" he told Jack and his colleague. "You better gun it mate!" he shouted to the front of the ambulance.

With all that said the siren started whirring and the paramedic who was driving put his foot down.


	7. Chapter 6

D, Myles and Lucy were in the car directly behind the ambulance, when they heard the siren start whirring and saw light on top of the ambulance start to flash then the driver start to speed up and pull away from them, they became extremely worried. D, put his foot down to keep up and indicated to Bobby who was behind him to do the same.

Lucy's cell phone started to ring from inside her purse, she quickly grabbed it and answered, not bothering to check the caller I.D. knowing it would be Tara from the car behind.

"Hey Tara" she answered,

"Hey what's going on?" Tara's worried voice asked from the car behind,

"We don't know, but the ambulance picked up pace all of a sudden and they're using the siren and lights too" Lucy replied also worried by what was happening.

"That doesn't sound good" Tara said stifling a sob,

"No it doesn't but we'll be at the hospital in a minute and then we'll have answers" Lucy told her, then they ended the call.

After arriving at the hospital, Jack and the rest of the team were shown into the waiting room while Sue was examined by the doctor. While they waited for news Jack filled them in on what had happened in the back of the ambulance, no-one had noticed the blood on Jack's shirt, because Jack had been sat down in the waiting room with his head in his hands before they were shown in.

"The paramedic noticed the blood on my shirt, he thought it was mine at first, then he realised it was Sue's and he checked under the sheet to see if the blood was coming from where he thought it was, he said it was and that she was haemorrhaging and was losing blood quickly, then he told his mate to put his foot down which he did and that's when the siren came on".

Jack had sat up when he started to tell the story to his friends, now they could see the blood for themselves, Tara and Lucy gasped at the sight as their hands flew to their mouths.

"My god" Myles breathed,

"Did they say what was causing it?" D asked,

"No they didn't say anything to me, I guess they couldn't anyway because I'm not family" Jack answered and was about to add something else but was interrupted by a knock on the waiting room door and a nurse and doctor entering the room.

"Are you the friends of Miss Thomas?" the nurse asked,

"Yes" D replied "I'm Agent Demetrious Ganns" he continued introducing himself and the team "these are Agent's Jack Hudson, Bobby Manning, Tara Williams and Myles Leland III, and also our rotor Lucy Dotson, we're with the F.B.I. Sue is our Analyst, she's a colleague and friend"

"Thank you Agent Ganns, I'm Nurse Anderson and this is Doctor White, she is the Physician who is treating your friend, so I will let her explain your friends condition to you all" she told them.

"Thank you Nurse Anderson, Miss Thomas is now awake and is not in any danger, but she has lost a lot of blood due to the haemorrhaging, as I said previously that has stopped now, and she is having a blood transfusion to replace the blood loss, I will let you all see her shortly but I have to tell you, she is very upset and will need a lot of support, the loss of a baby is a very hard thing to go through and cope with" Doctor White told them.

"A baby?" Jack breathed, shocked,

"Sue's pregnant?" Bobby asked also in a state of shock,

"She was Bobby, she isn't anymore" Myles replied sadly.

"Well that explains a lot" Lucy put in "but I don't understand how it happened, she's not seeing anyone" she added confused,

"Well hasn't she been seeing a lot of David recently?" Tara asked her,

"Yeah but just as friends, he's seeing someone, he introduced them" Lucy explained.

The doctor had stood in silence waiting for them to finish talking, Jack went to her and quietly asked,

"How far along was the pregnancy?"

"Nearly 2 months" she replied and saw the dawning of realisation in his eyes,

"Are you ok?" she asked him,

"Yeah" he replied "can we see her now?"

"Yes of course, I'll take you all through now" she told him,

"Are you lot coming or are you going to stand around talking?" Jack called to the team, as he followed the doctor from the room with Levi by his side, the others quickly followed suit.


	8. Chapter 7

Sue was in a private room by herself silently crying, the thoughts running through her head making her cry even more.

*Everyone will know by now, Jack will know…. he'll be so angry with me for not telling him, I gave Doctor White permission to tell them everything, he'll do the math and work it out from the dates* she thought to herself as she fought unsuccessfully to hold back the tears that were falling.

The door to her hospital room opened, Doctor White had returned followed by Jack and Levi, then shortly after the remainder of the team.

"Hi" she said hoping she sounded better and brighter than she felt,

"Hi, how are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare" Jack returned,

"I'm okay" she replied "I'm sorry I scared you all" she apologised looking around the room at her friends.

"That's okay sheila, we're just glad you're okay, we thought Jack was going to have another heart attack when he saw you faint, he caught you" Bobby told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jack" she turned to him,

"It's no problem Sue" he replied, she could see in his eyes that he knew, and he had worked everything out, like she knew he would, she couldn't look at him anymore. She turned to Levi,

"Hey boy, come here!" she called to him. Levi went to the bed and put his front paws on the side of it so that she could stroke his head and scratch his ears, which she did gratefully. D came to the side of her bed, gaining her attention smiling he said,

"Well Miss Thomas, I've heard of going to extremes to get out of work early but, you really didn't need to do this, I'd just come in to the office to tell you all you could go home".

"Oh well that's just my luck, I put my acting skills to use and I don't even need them" she joked in return,

"You look tired Sue, maybe we should go and let you rest, we'll come back later" D told her,

"Yeah, see you later Sue" Myles said giving her a quick hug,

"See you soon" Tara told her also hugging her,

"I'll go home and pick up some clothes and things for you" Lucy told her with a smile before hugging her like everyone else,

Bobby gave her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, "See you soon sheila, I doubt Sparky's leaving with us, so if he stays don't let him bore you too much, you get some rest" he joked with her.

"You know where we are if you need anything" D told her giving her a kiss on the cheek, then they were all gone, all except Jack and Levi.


	9. Chapter 8

Sue took one look at Jack and the tears began to fall again, Jack went straight to her side,

"It's okay, don't cry" he consoled her,

"I'm…s-s-so….s-s-sorry….a-a-I…..d-d-d-didn't….t-t-t-tell…. you" she sobbed through her tears.

"Sue it's okay, I wish you had told me, but it's okay" he told her holding her to him,

"I was…..I was….just so…ashamed" she told him fighting to hold back the tears,

"Is that what you and Lewis were hiding, when he apologised to you? That he raped you?" he asked her knowing the answer already but needing her to confirm it.

"Yes, but he didn't know…..he…he…thought I was his wife, that I was refusing him because I'd left him and because he had hit me, he did it thinking he was making amends" she explained.

"That's what you both meant by making it up to you it wasn't just a kiss" Jack stated feeling the anger rising within himself, but he couldn't let it show to Sue.

"Yes" she confirmed,

"Did you know you were pregnant?" he asked her, trying to stay calm,

"Yes, I found out yesterday, I've been trying to work out how to tell everyone, but now I don't have to" she answered honestly, and then the tears began to fall again, Jack pulled her back into his arms and held her comfortingly.

Jack continued to hold Sue's crying form until the door was opened and Lucy came back in carrying an overnight bag,

"Is everything okay?" she asked him noticing how close he was holding Sue, he released Sue to let her know they were no longer alone,

"Yeah, everything's fine" he told the dark skinned rotor, she knew from the look on his face everything was not fine, but she also knew not to push the subject, so she spoke to Sue instead,

"Hi again, I brought you some pj's and some clean clothes, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, a little bit emotional though, but on the bright side I think I'm all cried out, I don't think I have any tears left to cry right now, Jack's shoulder and shirt got them all" she smirked at him.

"Gee thanks, so I get all the tears and Lucy gets all the smiles?" he teased,

"That's right" both women teased at once,

"Oh and you're going to gang up on me too?" he asked teasingly,

Lucy got Sue's attention then told him "yep, now I think you should go change that shirt and leave us girls to have a girly chat, what do you say Sue?"

"I agree, the dried blood look just doesn't suit you" Sue told him grinning, Jack threw his hands up in surrender,

"Okay, I'm going, see you later" he told them hugging Sue, then turning to Lucy he said

"Can I see you outside for a minute Luce?"

"I'm just nipping to the restroom" she told her friend then followed him out,

"What's up?" she asked when she'd closed the door to Sue's hospital room,

"Do you know where the others went, when they left here?" he asked,

"Yeah, back to the office to talk" Lucy replied,

"Good, are they still there?"

"Think so, and so is your car, do you want to borrow mine?" she asked taking her keys from her pocket,

"Yeah, thanks Luce" he said taking the keys, "I'll be back soon" he told her.


	10. Chapter 9

Jack drove back to the bullpen, finally letting his anger over what Sue had told him come out. When he walked into the bullpen, everyone got up to greet him and find out how Sue was doing, but Bobby and D, noticed straight away something was wrong, so they silently ordered the others with a look to stay silent.

Jack stalked to his desk and sat down, everyone else sat down too. All Jack could think about was what he had found out,

*He raped her! HE RAPED HER! That SCUMBAG HIT her and RAPED her!* he thought angrily hitting his fist against his desk, making everyone jump.

Bobby walked over to his best friend's desk and put his hand on his shoulder, snapping Jack out of his angry thoughts.

"What's up mate?" Bobby asked him,

"That SCUMBAG that's what's up!" Jack answered bitterly,

"Which one mate? There's a lot of them" he half joked,

"He got her pregnant" Jack went on,

Bobby signalled for everyone else to join them he had a suspicion that they might need to hear this too,

"He hurt her, and he got her pregnant" Jack said again and again he slammed his fist against his desk.

"What Sue? Someone hurt Sue?" Bobby asked angrily,

Jack just nodded in affirmation.

"Who? Who hurt her mate?" Bobby questioned his temper rising,

"Lewis!" Jack ground out, "Lewis got her pregnant…..he hurt her"

"Wait a minute!" D, inserted angrily, throwing his hands up in frustration, "Jack are you saying Lewis raped Sue?" he asked,

"Yes!" Jack confirmed angrily,

Tara let out a shocked gasp "Oh no! poor Sue" she said quietly,

"WHAT?" Myles and Bobby both exploded at Jack's confirmation,

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Bobby shouted,

"I'll do more than that!" Myles ground out,

"Why didn't Sue tell us?" D, asked sadly,

"She was too ashamed, and then when she discovered why he'd done it, she felt sorry for him, so she didn't report it and when she saw him she stopped him from discussing it, she's been hiding it, she found out about the baby yesterday, she was trying to work out how to tell us everything, but now it's too late" Jack explained, "the baby's gone".

"We can still get him for it though, if you want to Jack" D, stated,

"Yeah I think we should!" Bobby told him angrily,

"I agree!" Myles put in just as angry as the other men,

"Shouldn't Sue have a say in that?" Tara asked them quietly,

D looked at her and nodded, "you're right Tara, she should, we should talk to her first before we do anything" he agreed.


	11. Chapter 10

Lucy had returned to Sue after Jack left and found her crying,

"Oh honey, it's okay" she said rushing to Sue's side and hugging her,

"a-a-I…..j-just….feel s-s-so…so empty" Sue sobbed,

"It's ok, I'm here, I'm here for you Sue" was all she could say,

*I'm here for you, that's so pathetic* Lucy thought angrily to herself,

*but I guess it's better than I understand, I mean how could I possibly understand I've never lost a baby, I've never even been pregnant let alone lost a baby* she continued to rant at herself in her head.

"I…I… know you are Luce, thanks" Sue replied through the tears, and breaking through Lucy's in-head-rant,

"Sue?….did you know?" Lucy asked her nervously,

"Know what?" Sue asked confused,

"That you were pregnant" Lucy replied embarrassed,

"Oh" Sue answered "yes I found out yesterday, that's why I was late to work, I was at the doctors getting my test results, then I went for a long walk with Levi to think and to come to terms with what the doctor had told me, I needed to think about the implications of my test results, I never thought I would be a single Mom, how would that affect my job? How was I going to tell you and the rest of the team? But now…now…..none of that matters, my baby's gone" and she started to cry again.

Lucy hugged Sue and let her cry herself to sleep on her shoulder. Sue had been asleep for a while when the door to her room opened and Jack came back in with the rest of the team. Lucy looked up and told them Sue was asleep, and explained what had happened while Jack had been gone.

"Luce can I have a word outside?" D, asked her as Jack offered to take her place holding the now sleeping Sue, Lucy nodded and switched places with Jack.

Once the door was shut once again and Lucy was back in the hospital corridor once again, she asked,

"What's going on D? Why have you brought me out here?"

"What has Sue told you about the baby?" D, asked her,

"Nothing except what I just told everyone" Lucy told him confused "why?"

"So she hasn't told you who the Father was?" D, prompted her,

"No, why is it I feel like I'm being interrogated?" she asked, feeling both confused and frustrated,

"I'm sorry Luce, I didn't mean to make you feel like I was interrogating you" he told her apologetically, "I just need to know how much you know, so that I know how much I need to fill you in on, Jack got the full story when he was here earlier, and then he filled the rest of us in"

"So fill me in D" Lucy told him,

"Well the baby's father would have been Thomas Lewis, while he was holding Sue captive, to make up for hitting her he didn't just kiss her he raped her. Sue didn't tell anyone because she felt ashamed and because of finding out about Stephanie, she felt sorry for Lewis, and showed him compassion, by hiding what had happened and making him hide it too" D, explained.

Lucy stared at him in shock for a few minutes then asked,

"Now we know, what happens now?"

"Well that depends on Sue, if she'll press charges we'll get him for it, if she won't I have a feeling Lewis will be receiving a few visitors to discuss what happened, I know he'll have at least one, and I seriously doubt I'll be going alone" D, smirked.

"Hmmm, yeah I know at least one agent who will be with you" she agreed,

"Which one?" he asked with a smirk already knowing the answer,

"The one who took my place in there, the one who caught her when she fainted and only left her side because we told him to go change his shirt" she replied pointing to the closed door of the hospital room behind her.

"Jack?" D, asked her, she nodded, "I agree, but Bobby already threatened to kill Lewis and Myles threatened to do more than that to him, so I'm guessing they'll want to go too" he smirked,

"Good!" Lucy replied angrily "he deserves everything he gets, even if he did think Sue was his wife he still had no right to rape her!" she finished even more angrily,

"I agree, that's why I will be paying him a visit, regardless of what Sue decides to do" he told her, "come on let's get back in there, if Sue's woken she'll be missing us" he laughed.


	12. Chapter 11

By the time D, and Lucy re-entered Sue's hospital room, Sue was wide awake and was laughing at Jack and Bobby's antics, they were cheering her up by acting the clown, with some help from Levi, Myles and Tara were in fits of giggles too, their laughter was contagious and soon Lucy and D, were dawn into the laughter too.

Eventually the laughter died down and the room became filled with a serious vibe, Sue looked around the room and every one of her friends looked at her with a guilty expression, she could feel the tension building around her, and knew that there was something that they all wanted to say but couldn't bring themselves to say it. Sue turned to D,

"Jack told you all didn't he?" she asked calmly,

"Yeah he did Sue, why didn't you tell us? We could have charged him for it" he told her,

She was frightened but determined to answer any and all questions her friends wanted and needed to ask, she took a deep breath and answered,

"I was ashamed, and when I found out about Stephanie, I realised he did what he did because he thought I was his wife, he didn't think he was doing anything wrong, he just thought I was struggling against him because I thought he was going to hit me again, I felt sorry for him, I decided it was better if

no-one knew, but then…" she trailed off.

Her friends smiled in admiration at her determination, they could see she was struggling to carry on but was determined to continue her story, she took another deep breath to gather her thoughts and continued,

"Then I got sick or at least I thought I was, I went to the doctor, he did test's and the results came back yesterday, I was pregnant, I knew straight away I would keep the baby, a baby is a gift from God, no matter how the baby came to be, but how was I going to tell all of you without my secret coming out? That's what I couldn't work out, then today happened, and I don't have to worry anymore, my baby died"

Sue choked back a sob as she spoke the last, the death of her baby broke her heart, her friends could see this and they both admired and loved her even more, they were very proud of her for finishing her story even though it hurt her to do so.

"We're here for you Sue, we'll help you through this, do you want us to charge him?" D, comforted her,

"Oh no, please no!" she replied desperately,

"Okay we'll keep this to ourselves and we won't bring charges against him, but for your sake Sue, not his" D, told her,

Changing the subject he asked,

"So when are you being sprang from this place?"

"Tomorrow hopefully" she told them all grateful for the change of subject,

"Good, can't wait to have you home" Lucy told her happily,

"Hmmm I can't wait to come home, but I also want to come back to work, I'll be in as soon as they let me out of here" she told them,

"Maybe you should rest tomorrow" D, advised her,

"No, I want to be at work" Sue argued,

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea either" Jack interjected,

"Jack please? Not you too" she pleaded, but he shook his head no.

She turned to Bobby with a pleading look,

"Sorry sheila but I'm with Jack and D, on this one, you need rest not work" he told her.

Sue looked around her friends hoping that someone to back her up, but D, Jack and Bobby had made their feelings clear, and Lucy and Tara couldn't even look at her, so she knew that they agreed with the others, she found an unexpected ally in Myles, who spoke up in her defence.

"I don't see why you can't come back to work if that's what you want to do, but I think you should talk to your doctor first make sure you're fit enough for work, and if they say you're okay, then I will support you all the way" he told her.

"Thank you Myles" Sue replied gratefully.

"Myles! Sue should not be coming into work, and you shouldn't be encouraging her!" Jack shouted at him angrily,

"It's her choice Jack and we should be supporting her in any way that she needs us to!" he shouted back at him.

The door to the hospital room opened and a nurse came in,

"Do you mind?" she asked angrily, "you are disturbing the patients, if you don't stop shouting I will have to ask you to leave!" she told them,

"We were just leaving anyway" D told her,

"There's somewhere we have to be" he said giving a meaningful look to the men in the room, they nodded at him acknowledging they knew exactly where he was talking about needing to be.

The team bid Sue good bye, promised they would see her in the morning and then left.


	13. Chapter 12

When the team got outside of the hospital, Tara asked the men,

"Right, where exactly do you boys have to be?"

The men looked at each other sheepishly and shifted uncomfortably on the spots where they stood,

"Right out with it! I know something is going on, you're all being shifty and quiet, Bobby you're never quiet, Myles you're being supportive when you're always obnoxious, Jack you're being argumentative when you're always calm and in control, and D, you're being secretive and you never keep things from us, what is going on?" she demanded.

"Trust me Tara you're better off not knowing" D, told her, "the less you know about what we're doing, where we're going, the less people will get into trouble with a certain person" he finished.

"By a certain person, I take it you mean Sue?" she asked,

"Yes" D, replied,

"So I take it you're going against Sue's wishes and are planning something against Lewis?" she looked at D, for answers,

"That, I cannot answer, but you are very good at your job, Miss Williams, you've worked out more than I wanted you to" he smiled.

Tara blushed, "thank you and I think I know what is going on, but I won't ask anymore questions, so I don't incriminate myself, and this way if _a certain person_ finds out I have deniability" she laughed.


	14. Chapter 13

D, made one telephone call and then they were on their way to the psychiatric institution where Thomas Lewis was serving his sentence, all four men getting angrier with each second that past while they were on the road.

When they reached their destination they were all ready to blow, they went inside and approached the front desk.

"F.B.I. to see Thomas Lewis" D, told the nurse on the desk, flashing his badge,

"Of course, just sign in and I will take you through to him" she replied.

After all four men had signed in, they were lead to Lewis's room, the nurse knocked on the door then entered the room,

"Tom you have visitors" she called to him, as she entered the inside of his room, the four agents entered behind her.

"Hello Mr Lewis do you remember me?" D, asked him,

"Yes, Agent's Ganns, Manning and Leland but you I don't" he said looking over in Jack's direction,

"This is Agent Hudson" D, told him,

"Oh yes you visited me with Sue, before the court case, before I came here" Lewis told him.

"Don't you dare speak her name!" Jack spat at him, seething with anger,

"Sorry" Lewis said looking shocked, he didn't understand what he had done to make the agent so angry, "what did you want to see me for?" he asked turning back to D, who looked to be the calmest of the four agents.

"We need to speak to you about Miss Thomas, she tried to protect you by withholding information in the case against you" D explained,

"I know that, I wanted to tell you everything but she wouldn't let me" Lewis told him,

"Well we know everything now!" Bobby stated angrily, "Sue's in hospital because of what you did to her!" he continued.

"In hospital?" Lewis questioned turning to Bobby,

"Yes!" shouted Myles, "you got her pregnant! She lost the baby!" he told him angrily, "that's the only reason we found out the truth!" he spat.

"Oh" said Lewis as he looked at each agent in turn "I didn't know, I'm so sorry, I did want to tell you what I had done, is Sue okay?"

"DO NOT SPEAK HER NAME!" Jack and Bobby both yelled at him,

"She's doing okay but she won't press charges against you" D told him calmly,

"So we're here to warn you, don't ever go near or contact her again, or you will have us to deal with!" Myles told him,

"Don't even think about her if you know what's good for you!" Bobby added,

"I understand" Lewis agreed,

"Right now that has been said, we will go" D told him, all the agents turned to leave D bent down and whispered angrily to him "Don't speak, breath or even think her name either because her name is too good to be spoken by the likes of you, if you do I WILL be back and next time I won't be so nice" D told him slamming his fist against the table in Lewis's room,

"Good bye MR LEWIS" Jack said snidely as they all left the room, and then they were gone, and Lewis was once again left alone.


	15. Chapter 14

Lucy awoke to the telephone ringing,

"Hello?" she answered,

"Lucy it's Sue" came the reply form the other end,

"Sue? Hey what's up?" she asked,

"Um I spoke to the doctor, she said I can come home this afternoon, and I can go back to work whenever I feel ready, she think's it is a good idea for me to go back to work, it will take my mind off of things, and also give me a sense of normality" Sue told her,

"Okay, well I'll let the others know and I'll be in to pick you up in a while"

"Okay see you soon Luce"

"Yeah see you soon Sue bye"

"Bye" Sue said and then ended the call.

After replacing the telephone receiver, Lucy went for a shower, and twenty minutes later she emerged from the apartment dried, dressed and on her way to work.

Walking into the bullpen with a huge grin a short while later, she was greeted by an enthusiastic Levi jumping up at her,

"Whoa! Hey boy it's good to see you too, what's up fella? Didn't you enjoy spending the night at Jack's?" she asked him while scratching behind his ears, "I missed you too boy" she told him before addressing the rest of the room.

"Guy's I'm not in this afternoon, I'll be at home so if you need anything you'll have to call me there, I pick Sue up at lunch time to take her home" she told them all,

"Wahoo!" Bobby exclaimed,

"Is she okay to go home?" Jack asked concerned,

"Yeah, the doctor said she was" Lucy answered him,

"Okay" he smiled,

"That's great news Luce" D, told her,

"Yeah!" "Absolutely!" Tara and Myles agreed,

"Oh and Sue says she spoke to the doctor about returning to work, and she said she could come back when she was ready, it will give her a sense of normalcy and take her mind off of the….the…." she stumbled over the last part of what she was trying to say, everyone looked at each other uncomfortably during the brief silence, "things" she finished.

"So was Levi okay with you last night Jack?" she asked changing the subject,

"Yeah, he was fine, he missed Sue though" he answered,

Lucy smiled a knowing smile,

*You mean you missed Sue* she thought, and went to her desk to get to work before, it became time to go collect Sue.


	16. Chapter 15

At lunch time Lucy arrived at the hospital to pick her room mate up,

"Hey Sue, you ready to be sprung from this place?" she asked as she entered the hospital room.

"Absolutely!" Sue exclaimed smiling, she was fully dressed and already had her overnight bag fully packed ready to go, "let's get out of here" she told her friend,

"Do you have everything?" Lucy asked

Sue nodded "yes" enthusiastically,

"Okay then let's go" Lucy replied grabbing Sue's overnight bag.

Once they were out of the hospital and in Lucy's car, Sue turned to her best friend, room-mate and co-worker,

"Right, let's get to work" she told her enthusiastically,

"You sure?" Lucy asked her un-convinced, "I have the afternoon off to take care of you"

"I'm sure, I just want to get back to normal" Sue answered,

"Okay, work it is, but if it gets too much or you feel don't want to stay tell me and I'll take you straight home" Lucy told her giving in and pulling out of the hospital parking lot, though still not completely convinced Sue was well enough or ready enough to go in to work, she didn't want to argue with her and upset her.


	17. Chapter 16

Twenty minutes after they had left the hospital the two women entered the bullpen.

"Sue!" Tara squealed in shock as she entered the room,

"Hey what are you doing here sheila?" Bobby smiled before giving her a quick squeeze and a kiss to her forehead,

"Oh, I missed my friends, so I thought I would come see them and get some work done" Sue told him,

Then she saw Bobby and Jack exchange smug looks with each other,

"So how have Tara, Lucy, D, Myles and Levi been during my absence?" she joked, making Tara, Lucy and Myles giggle,

"Oh so you didn't miss US then?" Bobby asked indicating himself and Jack while trying to look offended and not managing it,

"of course I did" she laughed, "I missed you all, I hear Levi was involved in a boys night last night" she said turning to Jack, "I hope you didn't get him too drunk, or let him pick up any strange women in any bars" she joked reminding him of their undercover together when he had told Betty and Joseph A.K.A Arif Dessa _I picked her up in a bar_,

"Naah! He was busy pining for you, so I got all the women" Jack joked in return,

"Good, I'm glad you're not leading my man astray, he already has me, he doesn't need any of your women" she told him laughing.

Sue was putting on a brave face, they all knew it and were all worried about her.

"Well I'm here to work, so what case are we working on?" she asked,

"Are you sure you're ready to start work?" Myles asked her,

"Yes I'm sure, I just want my life to go back to normal" she replied sadly,

"Well in that case, glad to have you back Thomas and as for a case we don't have one right now" he told her with a big smile and an even bigger hug, which she gratefully returned,

"It's good to be back, even though I was only here yesterday, so what are we doing since we don't have a case?" she asked laughing,

Lucy waved to get her attention,

"Tara and I were just talking about going shopping and catching a movie, hopefully better one than last nights" Lucy laughed,

"Sounds like fun, so what are you guys up to?" Sue asked the men in the room,

This time it was Tara who waved to gain her attention,

"They're being very quiet and mysterious about what they've been doing" she told her.

Sue glanced at Jack, then Bobby and finally Myles all of whom shifted sheepishly under her scrutiny,

"What are you planning? or should I be asking what have you done?" She asked them,

The three men looked at each other none of them knowing what to say, Bobby and Myles both turned to Jack, he knew that they were expecting him, as their team leader, to step up and take charge of the situation, by coming up with an answer, Jack coughed nervously as Sue turned to him too.

"Uh,….well…" Jack spoke uncomfortably, then it was like a light had snapped on inside his head,

"Don't we have to be at a meeting with D?" he asked the other two men,

They nodded "yes!" they agreed happily,

"Sorry Sue we'll catch up later" Jack told her, practically running out of the office, with Bobby and Myles hot on his heels.

Sue turned to Lucy and Tara incredulously,

"What was that?" she asked them,

The two women just shrugged at her they couldn't explain what had just happened, although they both had a pretty good idea as to why it had happened.

The three of them gave up trying to psychoanalyse what had happened with the men of their office and went back to their desks to catch up on what work they were doing and chat amongst themselves.

Sue went to her desk with Levi at her heels, she sat down at her desk switched on her computer and absently stroked him while she looked around the room, before getting on with finishing her report from their last case.


	18. Chapter 17

Sue had been working for a while when her desk lamp started to flicker alerting her to a telephone call,

"Hello?" she replied,

"Miss Thomas?" she read from her computer screen,

"Yes this is Miss Thomas" she replied.

While Sue was taking her call, Jack, Bobby and Myles, snuck back into the bullpen.

"Who is Sue talking to?" Jack asked Lucy concerned,

"I don't know" she replied,

"Well whoever it is, she looks pretty angry, I hope everything's okay" Jack told her as Sue ended her call.

Sue pushed herself away from her desk, and standing up she shoved her chair even further back, looking over at Lucy's desk she noticed Jack standing there,

"Oh so you're back from your _"MEETING WITH D" _I see!" she shouted angrily emphasising the meeting with D part sarcastically.

"Whoa! What did I do?" Jack asked her,

"You know what you did! What you _all _did, you, Bobby, Myles and D, I just got a call from the Warden at the Psychiatric Institution where Thomas Lewis is being held, she just cancelled my visit, the one that I had arranged for tomorrow, she told me Thomas doesn't want to see me anymore, that he's admitted everything and I should press charges. Oh and also he hopes that I will get better soon. You all got to him didn't you?" she shouted angrily.

The three men looked at each other and then down at their feet, none of them dare look at Sue, they weren't expecting her to find out just yet, and they were expecting anger, but this angry? They definitely were not expecting. They had never seen her this angry.

"Why were you going to visit him anyway?" Jack asked nervously,

"Because I visit him every week Jack, it's my way of showing him I forgave him, and of helping him to forgive himself so that he can move on, now because of you, I can't do that, and he knows I spent the night in hospital last night, which means he knows about the baby, I didn't want him to know, why couldn't you leave it alone? I said I didn't want to press charges, I wanted to forget about it, how can I do that now?" she ranted at him, and choking on a sob as her tears began to fall.

"We're sorry Sue, we were just looking out for you, we care about you Sue, you're family to us, we didn't mean to cause you more distress" Jack told her guiltily as he walked over to her to comfort her.

"I'm sorry guy's I shouldn't be yelling at you, I'm just emotional right now, the doctor said to expect that" Sue told them all through her sobs and tears.

"That's alright Sue, we shouldn't have gone behind your back, you have every right to be angry with us, we deserve it. We really are sorry" Bobby told her remorsefully.

"Bobby's right, we acted on our feelings and how angry we were, we didn't take your feelings into consideration, and for that we are truly sorry" Myles added ashamedly.


	19. Chapter 18

Lucy had been watching the apologetic scene unfold felt touched by what had transpired, but felt even more so by what Myles had said, she knew he meant every word, he had changed a lot since their relationship had ended.

Lucy didn't know what she had seen in Myles before, he was arrogant, self-centred, uncaring, obnoxious and he had cheated on her, but now he was caring, sympathetic, thoughtful and although he is still a little arrogant and annoying, he is also more approachable.

Lucy felt her heart beating a little faster when he caught her watching him, their eyes locked for an instant, before they both looked away, it was a very confusing moment.

*Am I falling in love with him again? Did I ever really stop loving him? Did I just bury my feelings for him, because he cheated on me, because it hurt and I was angry?* Lucy thought to herself but couldn't answer any of the questions.

All Lucy knew at that moment was that in that instant when she had looked into Myles's eyes and had locked with his, her heart had been beating so hard and fast that she thought it would burst right out of her chest, her palms had become sweaty and she had butterflies in her stomach, that's when she had looked down and walked away embarrassed, something was happening between them.

But what?

Myles looked up from talking to Sue, he had meant every word he had said, and he hoped everyone else, the teams beautiful dark skinned rotor especially knew it, because he had meant it, he felt bad about how the relationship between himself and Sue had been in the beginning, he had found out she was a kind, caring and amazing woman, and he regretted how hostile he had been towards her when she first started working with them.

As Myles looked up he found himself looking straight into a pair of big, beautiful brown eyes, eyes that were usually harsh when he looked into them, not that he could blame her for looking at him so harshly after he had hurt her so badly, but right now those eyes were looking at him with a softness, an almost loving look.

*Don't be stupid Leland! Lucy will never look at you lovingly again! Not after what you did. No matter how much you regret your actions, or how you realised how much you lost when you lost her, or that you have realised you love her with all your heart!* he mentally berated himself, while his eyes locked with hers, his heart rate became so erratic it was beating completely out of control, and his breath caught in his throat, as she turned away embarrassed.

*Is it possible that she may feel something for me?* he thought.

Suddenly realising that he was stood looking at the now empty spot Lucy had been standing in, so he cleared his throat and walked back to his own desk, to think about what had transpired and what he should do next.


	20. Chapter 19

Sue and Tara saw the exchange between the two of them and looked at each other, Sue signed to Tara,

'Meet me outside' and walked out of the bullpen, with Tara and Levi hot on her heels.

"Did you see that?" Sue asked the computer genius,

"Yes of course I mean who didn't see it?" Tara replied,

"Want to play match maker for the office match maker?" Sue asked her friend with a mysterious twinkle in her eyes,

"Absolutely!" Tara replied excitedly, "do you think we should ask Bobby, Jack and D, to help?" she added,

"Yeah we need all the help we can get with Myles, Lucy's not a problem" Sue replied,

"What are you girls doing out here?" D, asked from behind them.

"D!" Tara exclaimed as she jumped at the sound of his voice,

"Um planning" Sue told him,

"Planning what?" he asked,

"We can't talk about it here in case we're overheard" Tara explained,

D, raised his eyebrows and smiled, "my office?" he tried,

"Yes we can talk there!" Tara squealed excitedly,

With that D, turned on his heel and headed for his office, with the two women and Levi trailing behind him.

The four of them entered the office, D, asked the two women to be seated before closing the door behind them and taking his seat behind his desk,

"Right what's going on?" he asked them,

"We're going to play match maker for the match maker!" Tara squeaked excitedly, "and we need your help" she added bouncing on her seat,

"You need my help with that?" he asked incredulously,

"Yeah, and Jack and Bobby's" Sue added,

"So you're setting Lucy up, I got that part but, what do you need mine and the others help?" he asked nonplussed,

"Because we can work on Lucy, but we need you guys to work on Myles" Sue told him,

"MYLES!" D, spluttered in surprise "Lucy won't be happy about that, I doubt Myles would either" he told them,

"Oh you'd be surprised!" Tara told him, still bouncing in her seat, and went on to relay what had happened in the office to a very shocked and surprised D,

"Okay, I'm in" he said, "and maybe I could get Donna to help too" he added,

"Great!" both women squealed excitedly, and then left D's office together,

"One down, two to go" Sue said excitedly,

"How do we enlist their help with Lucy and Myles around?" Tara asked,

"We'll arrange to meet tonight" Sue answered,

"Okay, you take Jack and I'll take Bobby" Tara told her,

'D-E-A-L' Sue signed to her in return as they walked back into the bullpen.


	21. Chapter 20

Bobby was sat at his computer, pretending to work while he was really watching the desk of the teams beautiful computer genius, he'd been watching ever since she'd disappeared with Sue, he couldn't settle down to his work until she'd come back.

Tara finally came back into the bullpen and went straight to her computer, now he could get on with the report he was supposed to be writing, he looked back up to see her furiously typing at her computer, he smiled, he loved the way she could throw herself into typing like that, she was in her element when on her computer, he looked back at his screen as a bar flashed at the bottom of the screen to say he had an instant message, he smiled a wide grin when he opened it and saw it was from Tara.

**Lola says: Hi Bobby, look I know it's short notice but are you busy**

**tonight?**

**Bobby says: No I'm not busy why?**

**Lola says: Can you meet me at Starbucks around 7 O'clock? I need**

**your help with something.**

Bobby looked up and looked over at her with a wide smile.

**Bobby says: Sure anything for you, you know that.**

**Lola says: Thanks Bobby.**

**Bobby says: So what's up? What do you need my help with?**

**Lola says: Nothing's up, I can't explain right now, tell you tonight if**

**that's okay?**

**Bobby says: Sure see you tonight.**

**Lola says: See you tonight.**

With that she ended the conversation.

After talking to Bobby, Tara quickly sent an instant message to Sue.

**Lola says: Bobby's meeting us, I told him 7 O'clock tonight at Starbucks **

**is that okay?**

**Sue says: That's perfect I'll talk to Jack in a minute, thanks Tara.**

**Lola says: Sure no problem, looking forward to it.**

Sue looked over at Jack's desk and caught his eye, she looked away embarrassed then began typing an instant message to him.

**Sue says: Hey Jack, would you be able to help me and Tara out**

**with something tonight?**

**JHudson says: Sure, what do you need? You know I can NEVER say no **

**to you.**

Jack looked up to see her blush at his reply.

**Sue says: Thanks, can't explain anything right now, can you meet **

**us at Starbucks at 7 O'clock? Tara already asked Bobby **

**he's going to be there too, oh and don't tell anyone.**

Jack looked over at her puzzled by the fact that Bobby would be there and it was to be kept a secret.

**JHudson says: Sure okay see you there.**

**Sue says: Yeah see you there.**

That done Sue signed off.


	22. Chapter 21

At 6:30pm that night Sue grabbed her jacket and Levi's lead,

"Luce I'm just taking Levi for a walk" she told her friend as she walked back into the lounge,

"Okay, I'll see you later, I'm popping over to see Gram's so I might not be here when you get back, unless you want me to wait so you can come with me?" Lucy replied,

"Oh…. Um… no it's okay you go I'll see you later" Sue told her,

"Okay see's you" Lucy answered,

"See you, Levi!" Sue called, and put his lead on before leaving to meet up with the others at Starbucks.

Sue met Tara outside and they went in together,

"We're early" Tara said looking at her watch,

"Well if we get a table near the window we'll see the guys when they arrive" Sue told her, as someone tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump before spinning around,

"Not necessary we're already here" a smiling Jack told her, and pointed to the table where Bobby was already seated waiting with for cups of coffee,

"We already ordered drinks" Jack told them as he lead them to the table,

"Thank you" the two women said in unison as Bobby stood and seated Tara and Jack seated Sue effectively seating themselves between the two women, as Levi positioned himself between Sue and Bobby.

Jack touched Sue's shoulder to gain her attention,

"So what is this clandestine meeting all about then?" he addressed the two women,

"Well did you guys see the exchange between Lucy and Myles today?" Sue started,

"The exchange?" Bobby questioned looking confused,

"Yeah, the way their eyes met and locked, then they both looked away then walked away all embarrassed" Tara explained,

"O…K….ay…..didn't see that, but that doesn't explain why we're here having this secret meeting" Jack told them,

"It kinda does" Tara said,

"How?" Bobby asked her,

"Well it's obvious there is still something between them, so we…" Sue started to explain indicating herself and Tara,

"and D, and Donna" Tara interjected,

"Yes and D, and Donna" Sue agreed, "decided to play match maker for the match maker, us girls have got Lucy covered, but we need your help with Myles otherwise D's on his own with the project, which isn't fare he can't handle Myles alone" she finished.

"So you guys in?" Tara asked them excitedly,

Bobby sniggered and his cheeky grin appeared. "Count me in sheila's" he responded,

"Yeah sure, sounds good to me" Jack answered, "so what's the plan to get them together?" he asked,

"We don't know yet, now we've filled you guys in we'll arrange with D, and Donna to all meet up and come up with a plan of action" Sue answered,

"Or we could arrange to all be online at the same time and open up a conversation window adding everyone to it and all discuss it that way" Tara suggested,

"If we can't all get together, that sounds like a plan" Jack relied,

"Trust our Tara to come up with a plan involving computers" Bobby laughed proudly, putting his arm around her and giving her a quick squeeze, making her blush and giggle with embarrassment,

"Well what can I say? My life revolves around computers" she replied blushing an even deeper red while picking up her coffee, and drinking it.

"I wouldn't say that Tara, you have other things in your life other than computers" he consoled her, realising too late that he had inadvertently insulted her, which had made her insult herself even further, and he didn't like that knowledge one bit.

As far as Bobby was concerned, Tara was a beautiful, talented, extremely smart, funny young woman, not that he would or could admit it out loud especially to her, he had already hurt and embarrassed her once, and he couldn't bare to do it again, he was already still kicking himself for what he had said to her after he had kissed her.

"Do I?" she asked him,

"Yeah, you have your family, your cat, us your friends,….and Stanley…" he trailed off not wanting to think about her being with Stanley, it always caused a pang of jealousy in his heart when he thought about it,

"Stanley?" Tara questioned sadly, then stood up and headed towards the restrooms, looking as though she wanted to cry.

"Bobby! What did you bring Stanley up for?" Sue asked incredulously,

"What? I don't understand, why is Tara so upset?" Bobby asked confused, and worriedly,

"You don't know?" Sue realised,

"I don't know what?" he demanded,

Sue gently placed her hand on top of his on the table comfortingly, before explaining,

"Tara and Stanley broke up a few months ago, Tara went to visit him, she wanted to surprise him, only she ended up being the one who got the surprise, she found him in bed with another woman" she told him,

"What?" Bobby exclaimed snatching his hand from underneath Sue's, knocking his coffee all over the table as he stood up, making Sue and Levi jump, Jack stood up too and grabbed him before he could get even angrier and do something stupid.

"Bobby SIT DOWN!" Jack ordered, "getting angry won't make Tara feel any better and it won't help her either" Bobby sank back into his seat.

"How could he do that to her?" he asked sadly,

"He could do that to me, because that's what men do to me, they break my heart every time I let them in, I meet sleaze balls and think this ones going to be different, but they never are" Tara replied from behind him.

"Tara?" he asked,

"Which is why I'm giving up on men, and concentrating on things that are more important, like my job and my friends, and accepting my life in the single status" she concluded,

"Not all men are like that Tara, and you are not going to spend the rest of your life being single, you should be loved, you deserve to be loved, you ARE loved and that drongo didn't deserve you!" Bobby consoled her, he stood up and gave her a cuddle,

"Thanks Bobby, but I don't really believe that, Sue if you don't mind I'm gonna head home, get there before it gets dark" she told them,

"Sure, you want me and Levi to walk you?" Sue asked her,

"No, it's okay, you don't need to be walking home from my place in the dark" she replied,

"Wait a minute you both walked here?" Jack asked,

"Yeah!" both women replied,

"Well I'll take you both home, neither of you are walking home" he told them,

"That's not necessary Sparky, you take Sue and Levi home, I'll drive Tara, I think we need to talk" Bobby told him,

"Okay" the girls agreed,

"Oh Tara if you go online when you get home we'll talk" Sue told her as they parted outside Starbucks,

"Okay talk to you in a while" Tara replied as she walked with Bobby towards his car.


	23. Chapter 22

Sue and Levi walked with Jack to his car, he opened the back door and let Levi into the back seat then opened the front passenger side door and guided Sue inside with his hand on the small of her back, once she was inside he closed both doors and ran round to the drivers side and jumped in, then they were backing out of the parking space and setting off for the apartment Sue shared with Lucy.

During the journey Sue commented,

"I hope Bobby doesn't quiz Tara about the break up between her and Stanley, I know Tara doesn't want him to get hurt, and Bobby will be even angrier if he finds out the whole truth"

"I think Stanley deserves to be hurt for what he did, from the part I already know and from what you have just said, I presume it gets worse?" Jack retorted,

"I agree and it does, but it isn't Stanley Tara's worried about getting hurt" she told him,

"Then wh…?" Jack started to ask,

"Bobby, it's Bobby Tara's worried about being hurt" she replied before he could finish the question on his lips,

"Why would Tara be worried about Bobby getting hurt?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise, promise me, you won't tell Bobby or let Tara know that I told you" she told him solemnly,

"Okay I promise I won't tell anyone or let on that I know" he promised,

"Okay" she said nervously, "Remember I said Tara was the one who got the surprise because Stanley wasn't alone?" she asked,

"Yeah, you said he was in bed with another woman" he remembered,

"Yeah…it was Darcy" she told him,

"Darcy?…. Darcy DeAngelo, Darcy?…Bobby's Darcy?….. THAT Darcy?" he tried to clarify in shock,

"Yes that Darcy" she clarified for him,

"Oh wow!… I see what you mean, poor Tara, poor Bobby. I mean I know Darcy and Bobby broke up before she left so technically she wasn't cheating on him but…still…this would hurt him if he found out" Jack responded still in shock from this new revelation,

"Yeah, exactly and Tara cares too much about Bobby to hurt him like that, she was hurt enough by it without Bobby being hurt as well, which I'm guessing is why she didn't tell him about the break up" Sue told him.


	24. Chapter 23

"I'm sorry about before Tara, I didn't know that you and Stanley had broken up or what he had done, I didn't mean to upset you. If you want me to I'll go have a word with him" Bobby offered,

"No!" Tara blurted out quickly, too quickly, "I mean no, no thank you, please don't do that, it's okay Bobby just leave it. I'm over it, I should have told you, I was just so embarrassed. Besides I'm a big girl and I should be used to dealing with a little heart break by now" she ventured.

"Tara you don't have to be embarrassed around me, and you didn't deserve to have your heart broken, I'll help you through this" he vowed with passion,

"Thank you Bobby, but there's no need, like I said I'm over it, let's just concentrate on Lucy and Myles" she told him.

Bobby didn't buy any of what she had said about being over it, if she had been over it she wouldn't have ran to the restroom crying because Stanley's name had been mentioned, but for now he would go along with it for her sake.

Bobby still fully intended to have words with Stanley, even though Tara had said she didn't want him to, he couldn't let Stanley get away with hurting her, he cared and loved her too much to do that. Tara was special and he loved her, he couldn't tell her though, which meant she now believes that no-one loved or ever would love her.

"Okay, well we're here can I walk you to your door?" he offered,

"That's not necessary but thanks for the offer" she replied getting out of the car.

Bobby watched as Tara walked to her front door and was about to pull away, when he heard a scream and saw someone dressed in black ran out of Tara's yard, he looked over and saw Tara lying in a heap at the bottom of the steps to her house, he threw open his car door, snapped his seatbelt off, grabbed his cell phone and jumped out of his car, then sprinted to her side while dialling 9-1-1.

"Emergency Services which service do you require?" said a voice on the other end of the cell phone,

"Police please?" Bobby told the voice, "Tara?" he said kneeling down beside her,

"Huh?" she responded as she tried to sit up,

"Hey slow down, steady, are you okay?" he asked her then spoke into his cell phone, "Yeah this is Special Agent Bobby Manning of the F.B.I. I need someone to come out to…." Bobby's voice trailed off as Tara tried to stand, Bobby ended the call after giving the police Tara's address, and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked again,

"Yeah, just a bit sore" she replied,

"What happened?" Bobby asked,

"I got to my door, and was about to put my key in the lock, when my door opened, I turned to call you and someone ran out and pushed me, I stumbled and fell down the steps, I screamed as they pushed me" Tara explained,

"They were in your house?" he asked,

"Yeah" she nodded and winced,

"You sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly when she winced,

"My head hurts" she replied,

"Well, when you've spoken to metro, I'll take you to get checked out at the hospital, then you're coming to my place, you're not staying here tonight" he told her as the police pulled up.


	25. Chapter 24

After talking to the police, Bobby took Tara to the Emergency Room.

"Tara Williams?" the nurse called,

"Here!" Bobby called back, helping Tara up from the uncomfortable plastic chair in the E.R. reception.

They followed the nurse into the examination room, where the doctor was waiting to examine her,

"Doctor White?" Tara said recognising the Doctor as the same one who had taken care of Sue,

"Agent Williams and Agent Manning, I thought I recognised the name Tara Williams, so you're my latest patient?" Doctor White asked politely,

"Yes" Tara and Bobby both confirmed,

"So it's a head injury you're here for?" the doctor asked,

"Yes, I was knocked down the steps to my house" Tara told her, and winced as the doctor examined her head,

"Right well there's a big bump, I'll just flash this light in your eyes to check your pupils. Okay look up….aha…..now look down…and to the right…now to the left…..Okay Tara can you look up and to the left for me?….great now up and to the right…good…last two tests…down to the left…..that's brilliant… and now down to the right…and now straight on, right that's all I need to do with the light now, so we'll let your eyes adjust to the lights of the room again then we'll do some other tests" Doctor White told her.

After they had finished doing the field vision tests and then balance tests, Doctor White made her diagnosis.

"Well Tara, you have a mild concussion, to go along with that bump you've got, do you have anyone at home who can keep an eye on you?"

"No"

"Is there anyone who can stay with you? Because if not I'm going to have to admit you for the night"

"She'll be staying with me" Bobby told the doctor.

"Good! Now I've got one patient sorted how is my other F.B.I. patient doing?"

"Sue's doing okay, playing match maker for the office match maker" Tara informed her,

"Well that's good, she's keeping busy and not dwelling on things too much, I'm surprised that she and the rest of your lovely team aren't here with you actually"

"I forgot to call them" Bobby said in shock, "I was so worried I didn't think to call them, I'll call them when we leave" he told them.

They spent a few more minutes talking to Doctor White and then they left, as soon as they were back in his car Bobby took out his cell phone and dialled D's number,

"Hello" D, replied,

"D?"

"Yeah, what's up Bobby?"

"I'm just letting you know I took Tara home tonight after we both met with Jack and Sue about the girls plan, and there was an incident when I dropped her off"

"What kind of incident?" D interrupted high on alert now,

"She was about to put the key in her lock when someone ran out of her house knocking her down the steps"

"What the he….!" he exclaimed,

"She's okay, but she has a bump on her head, and has a mild concussion, she's staying with me tonight, I called metro and they're at her place, with forensics and they're going to secure the place they were going to speak to her neighbours when we left for the E.R." Bobby told him

"Okay, well take care of her, I'll let Jack, Myles, and Lucy and Sue know for you, tell Tara if she's not up to coming in tomorrow then she's not to come in, and if you need to, you stay with her" D, answered,

"I will" Bobby replied before ending the call.

"So what did D say?" Tara asked,

"He was shocked and he says if you're not feeling up to going in to work tomorrow then you're not to go in and if I have to stay with you then that's what I have to do, D's orders" Bobby told her.

"Okay, fine!" she replied,

"D's letting the other's know what's happened"

"Okay, that's good" she said relaxing against the seat and falling asleep.

When Bobby pulled up outside his house, he saw that Tara was fast asleep, and he didn't want to disturb her, so he switched off the engine, and silently got out of the car, quickly running around to the passenger side he opened the door, and gently unclipped Tara's seatbelt and then gently and carefully lifted her out of the car, he closed the door as quietly as he could and locked the door with the flick of a button on his keys, then carried her inside and took her straight to his bedroom where he laid her down in the middle of it.

Bobby watched her sleep for a while then gently kissed her forehead, and whispered,

"I love you Tara" and then crept out.


	26. Chapter 25

Sue was woken by Levi when the telephone started to ring,

"Leviiiiii!" Sue moaned "okay, okay I'm up, what is it boy?" she asked him as he continued to pull her from the bed.

Levi lead her out of her bedroom to the lounge where Lucy was on the telephone,

"No that's fine D, thanks for letting me know, I'll wake Sue and let her know"

Sue saw her say into the receiver,

"No need I'm here, what's wrong?" Sue said from beside her,

"Oh Sue's awake already I'll tell her, do you want us to call Myles and Jack?" Lucy asked waiting for an answer.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow D," she told him then ended the call, then she turned to Sue,

"What's going Lucy? Why was D, calling so late?" Sue asked,

"Bobby and Tara met for coffee and when he took her home she was about to go into the house when someone ran out and knocked her down the steps, Bobby was in his car but hadn't left yet, he saw what happened and called metro, then after Tara had spoken to them he took her to the hospital"

"Oh no" Sue gasped,

"She's okay, she has a bump on her head and a mild concussion but they let her go home, she's staying with Bobby tonight and there's a chance that neither of them will be at work tomorrow" Lucy explained,

"Does Jack know?" Sue asked,

"No neither does Myles D, was going to call both when he finished the call with me" Lucy replied,

"Oh okay, should we go over and make sure they're both all right?" Sue asked concerned.

"Hmmm maybe, I want to know why they went out for coffee together too" Lucy said with glint in her eye, "do you think they're dating?" she asked a shocked Sue,

"I don't think so, I mean they're friends" Sue replied, and then went to get dressed, leaving Lucy to surmise about what was going on between Bobby and Tara before she went to get dressed too.


	27. Chapter 26

Jack had just ended a call from D, and was getting dressed when his cell phone began to ring again,

"Hudson" he answered,

After a brief pause a voice said, "Jack this is Sue"

"Hey Sue I take it you heard about Tara?" he asked her,

"Yes, we weren't sure whether to go over there or not, but Lucy wants to, she wants to know why Bobby and Tara had coffee alone together" she told him,

"Aaah, the match maker in Lucy has gone on alert and thinks they're dating?"

"Yes" Sue answered,

"Is Lucy with you?" he asked wondering why Sue was being careful about what she was saying,

"Yes Lucy's here, with me we're going to set off for Bobby's now, so I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll see you there, I'm just about to set off as well" he replied,

"Okay I'll…. a-I mean we'll see you there" Sue told him and ended the call.


	28. Chapter 27

Myles was on his way to bed when he got the call from D, and had turned round and gone back down stairs to find his keys, he found them on the hallway table where he had left them, he picked them up grabbed his coat and got straight in his car to drive to Bobby's when his cell phone rang again, he checked the caller I.D.

*Lucy*

"Hi Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Has D, called you yet?"

"Yes, he just called, I'm on my way to Bobby's now, to make sure they're both all right, and find out what happened"

"Okay, I'm glad you're on you're way there, Sue and I are going too, Sue's in her room getting dressed, I just finished getting ready, I thought I would call you before I see if she's ready to go" she breathed, relieved and happy that he would be there too,

"I'll see you there Luce" he said smiling into his cell phone, before ending the call.

Myles started his car and pulled out of his garage, and set off for Bobby's house,

*Lucy will be there, and she sounded happy that I was going, I wonder if she is coming around? I wonder if she will let me back in her life, I know she won't want a relationship with me and I can't blame her, but if we can just be friends that's enough for me, just being allowed to be a part of her life would be enough for me* Myles thought to himself as he continued his journey.


	29. Chapter 28

As Bobby closed the door to his bedroom and started down the stairs his cell phone started to ring,

"Manning?" he answered,

"Bobby? It's D, I called the others and they're all upset and worried about you both, as is Donna so she's making me come over to check on you both, I'm on my way now, I'll see you shortly"

"Okay D, I'll see you soon" Bobby told him before hanging up.

"Bobby?" Tara's voice called, and he headed back up the stairs,

"Hey what's up sheila?" he asked going back into his bedroom

"I'm sorry to bother you, do you have any aspirin?" she asked apologetically,

"Sure, I'll get you some, would you like something a little more comfortable to sleep in?" he asked, now that she was awake, she could hardly be comfortable trying to sleep in jeans,

"Hmmm please if it won't cause you too much trouble" Tara answered,

"Hey, nothing you ask of me or need causes any trouble" he replied and past her one of his shirts to change into while he went to the bathroom to get the aspirin.

When he came back Tara had changed into his shirt and had taken off the jeans she had been wearing and had folded them along with her T-shirt and had put them in a neat pile on his dresser.

Bobby was taken aback when he saw her because although his shirt was way too big for her he could still see a good length of her short legs, and to him nothing had ever looked that good, even Darcy hadn't managed to look this good in one of his shirts, his heart hammered in his chest and his mouth and throat became dry, he coughed and tried to clear his throat.

"Bobby? Are you okay?" Tara asked him, as he stared at her

"Huh? Y-yeah," cough "I'm fine"

There was a knock at the door.

"Door, must be D" he explained,

"D? why would D be here?" she asked,

"He called back to say Donna was sending him over to check on us, because they and everyone else is worried about us" he told her before running out the door and down the stairs for the door.


	30. Chapter 29

Bobby opened the door for D, but got a shock when he found not only D, on his door step but, Jack, Myles, Lucy, Sue and Levi too.

"What are you guy's all doing here?" Bobby asked, letting them all in,

"Well we were all worried and wanted to see Tara make sure she was okay, and see how you were doing" Lucy told him, while he showed them all into his sitting room,

"Well I'm taking the couch and Tara my bed, she's up there now trying to sleep" he told them still standing in the doorway,

"No I'm not" said a voice from behind him,

"Tara you're supposed to be resting, you should be in bed where I just left you" Bobby told her, ignoring the suspicious and excited look Lucy gave him for his comment about _"in bed where I just left you"_

*That was a big mistake* he thought to himself.

"Bobby I have a headache and a concussion, I'm NOT sick" Tara told him, "so what are you guy's all doing here? Bobby just told me D, was coming when he brought me some aspirin" she asked the team,

"We came to check on you of course" Lucy answered, as she and Sue ran over to hug her.

"And to check that Bobby is treating you right, and looking after you properly, I know what a bad cook, coffee maker and Nurse he is" Jack joked, making everyone laugh, and Bobby to scowl unconvincingly.

"I'm fine I wish I just wish I knew what was going on at my house" Tara smiled weakly,

"Well I stopped by your place on the way here, it is still crawling with metro, they have tape up now too, I saw a couple outside stood talking to some of her neighbours, I asked what was happening, I was told that no-one so far has been able to tell them anything, other than yourself and Bobby of course" Myles told them, "one of the officers' was kind enough to go in and get this for me" Myles told Tara handing her an over night bag, containing her wash things and some clothing including some night attire.

"Oh thank you Myles!" Tara squeaked throwing herself at him and giving him a hug,

"You're welcome" he told her in shock patting her back.

"That was sweet of you Myles and very thoughtful" Lucy told him,

"I agree" Sue said, from beside her,

"So how are you guys doing?" D, asked,

"I'm fine as you can see" Tara told him as the tears she had been holding onto since the attack had happened began to fall,

"Me too" Bobby replied, pulling her from Myles and taking her in his arms,

Lucy, Sue, Jack, D, and Myles hadn't missed the look of jealousy that had quickly flashed through his eyes as Tara had thrown herself into Myles's arms.

"I think maybe we should all leave now and let Tara and Bobby get some rest and sleep, D told the team,

They all nodded their agreement and quietly left while Bobby still held Tara tight in his arms, as she continued to cry. Lucy deciding it was better to approach Tara and Bobby about the coffee's together at a later date.


	31. Chapter 30

_**Authors Note:- **__**Hey Guy's, Well I'm finally back, and here's the long awaited new chapter to prove it lol I'm so sorry it took so long, the illness went away, then with the move and writers block**_

_**which is all over with. (Thankfully).**_

_**I wrote this chapter on Good Friday but I didn't manage to**_

_**get it posted because we got a call to say my partener's**_

_**Grandfather passed away, and they were really close,**_

_**my parteners Grandparents practically raised him, so he was**_

_**distraught, it's been really hard, so we've had alot to deal with in the last few months. Oh and I have a new job now too so, lots to keep me busy lol but hopefully I'll still be able to write and update regularly.**_

_**I hope you will all forgive me and continue reading and reviewing my fanfic, hopefully I will be able to write more now.**_

The following morning Tara woke in a daze, drowsily rubbing her sleep filled eyes, she wondered

*where am I? and why is my pillow moving?*

She sat up and gasped as she remembered what had happened the previous night, and where she was, she had gone to stay with Bobby, she had been upstairs resting when the team had turned up and she had come down stairs to see them, she had been upset when they left, and had curled up on Bobby's sofa with his arms around her comforting her, and that was where they both were now.

*We must have fallen asleep* she decided, standing up to find where Bobby kept his aspirin for the headache she was still suffering with,

"Whatsa?" Bobby said groggily as he woke up, "Tara?"

"Yeah?" she replied, squinting at him in pain,

"You okay?" he asks,

"Yeah, just still got a headache, and now a crick in my neck from sleeping on you on your couch" she chuckles softly trying to take both their minds off of what had happened at her house the previous night.

"You want some aspirin?" he slurs still half asleep,

"Just going to find some" she replies "where'd you keep it?"

"I'll get it for you" he says sitting up more fully, wider awake now.

"It's okay just tell me where to find it I can get it myself" she tells him,

"Okay, bathroom cabinet" he replies, in short so that she can get them as soon as possible.

"Thank you" she answers and goes to retrieve them.

*I hope if I fell asleep first that I didn't say anything embarrassing, how would I explain to him, if I mentioned Darcy and Stanley and what happened? Or worse what if I told him I love him?* she thought to herself while searching the bathroom cabinet,

*I just really hope I had a sleep-talking free night*

Bobby used the time while Tara was away to become fully awake and to try and recall the events of the previous night, which had lead to both himself and Tara had ended up sleeping on his sofa together.

*D called to say he was coming over to check on Tara, yeah that's right, then when he got here he had the whole team including Lucy with him, then Tara got tearful, and I sat down with her to comfort her, and I held her until she fell asleep, she's so adorable when she's asleep, I'm not sure when she's more adorable, wide awake or asleep, she's just so beautiful….. Stop It! She's your colleague* he mentally berated himself for going off on his mental tangent.

*And she doesn't like you in that way… she said she loved me as she fell asleep….. But she also mumbled something about Darcy and Stanley in her sleep* he thought.

"I'm really confused I need to talk to her about this" he said not realising he was speaking out loud or that Tara had returned from the bathroom.

"Talk to who about what?" Tara asked him,

"You…. um….what would you like for breakfast?" he lied quickly knowing he'd rather ask her later than right now.

"You're confused about that?" she asked looking at him with a quizzical raise in her eyebrow,

"Ha.. yeah" he answers giving her his famous cheeky grin, hoping to deter her from questioning him any further.

"Okay" she replies his grin having the desired affect,

"how about we go out and get pancakes?" she asks shyly,

"Great idea, little sheila but first I think I need to get washed and changed" he says standing and walking towards the stairs, to his bedroom and bathroom.


	32. Chapter 31

Twenty minutes later they were sat in small diner eating pancakes, both teasing each other over their choice of topping.

"Tara why did you have to go for the healthy option with your pancakes? The whole point of pancakes is to eat them with sugar or syrup!" Bobby exclaimed.

"I'm on a diet and besides I LIKE blueberry pancakes" Tara defended, "and just think about all those calories your eating and how much it isn't helping your cholesterol levels none"

"Firstly why are you dieting? You don't need to, and secondly like I said pancakes are supposed to be eaten with sugar or in my case maple syrup, it's the only way to eat 'em" he defended himself "But thanks for caring about my cholesterol levels" he winked.

Tara blushed "I'm dieting because I DO need to, I'm way too fat, and of course I care" she told him.

"FAT?!" Bobby exclaimed in shock "Tara how on earth can you call yourself fat? Your perfect"

*Perfect Bobby you idiot, she's going to think you're an idiot* Bobby chastised himself.

"I am fat Bobby and I'm not perfect far from it" Tara told him.

"How can you say that?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm fat and ugly and stupid and….and…..a GEEK! And nobody wants me" she ended on a whisper.

"Tara why would you think those things about yourself? Your not fat or ugly and your definitely NOT stupid, we couldn't solve the cases we solve without you, and you might be a geek, a computer geek, but you're my… our computer geek and we all want you" he told her.

*Great Bobby, just great….. PERFECT? and MY computer geek? You are such an idiot Manning* he once again chastised.

"Bobby, I'm just not good enough, as a person, partner…..anything" she whispered.

"What are you talking about? Of course your good enough, you're a great person and an outstanding partner to work with we all love working with you"

Bobby told her confused.

"No I'm not otherwise Stanley would never have left me, he wouldn't have cheated on me, especially not with my friend, if I was good enough I wouldn't have caught him in bed with Darcy!" she cried tearfully and shocked realising what she had revealed.

"Oh my god, Bobby, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have told you that, I didn't mean to tell you that"

"Hang on a minute he cheated with your friend, which one?" he asked,

*Oh he didn't catch my slip up thank god* Tara thought.

"and what weren't you supposed to tell me?" he asked as an after thought.

"I can't tell you who Bobby I just can't, so can we get out of here now I'm not feeling very hungry anymore" she tried to change the subject.

"Yeah we can go, but tell me who Tara, who was the friend he cheated on you with" Bobby replied.

"Bobby please don't make me tell you, I don't want you to be hurt too" she desperately tried to stop him from asking her anymore,

"Tara please it hurts more that you won't tell me than if you were to tell me" he told her hurt.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm telling you this, I didn't want you to know and it's going to hurt you a lot more when you know than you think it will" she gabbled.

"Tara just tell me"

"It was Darcy I found him in bed with Darcy" she told him sadly, "I'm so sorry Bobby"

"Darcy? I knew she'd moved on with someone else in LA but I didn't know it was Stanley, I'm so sorry Tara" he shook his head sadly, while in a state of shock.

"Hey why are you sorry you didn't know, I'm sorry I hurt you by telling you the truth" she told him.

Bobby wrapped his arm around her and drew her to him,

"Tara honey, I'm not hurt, I knew she had moved on, I'm just sorry you got hurt, she knew Stanley was seeing you, so she shouldn't have started seeing him, she was meant to be your friend" he told her indignant for the abysmal way his friend and unknown to Tara loved one had been treated by his ex girlfriend.

Bobby kissed her hair as he hugged her, trying to comfort her and make her feel better finally knowing why she was so upset by what had happened between her and Stanley and finally understanding why she didn't want him to go and see Stanley and get involved in the whole terrible mess.

Tara leaned back in his embrace to look up at him, seeing him smile down at her she smiled a weak smile back at him.

"I understand now Tara and it's okay, we're okay, I'll always be here for you honey no matter what"

"Thank you Bobby, that means a lot to me" she told him honestly.

"Come on let's get out of here people are starting to stare at us, I think they think we're having a lovers tiff" Bobby teased.

"Ha" Tara replied blushing "If only they knew the truth, that we're far from lovers, because you don't see me as anything but a friend".

*If only you knew that's not how I see you Tara* Bobby thought.

*If only you knew how much I love you Bobby* Tara thought.

With that they left the diner and headed to Bobby's car.


	33. Chapter 32

Bobby guided Tara to his car with his hand at the small of her back, and as they got there (ever the gallant gentleman) insisted on opening the passenger door for her, handing her into the seat and then closing the door once he knew she was settled, then he ran round to the drivers side and got in the car himself.

"Sooo….?" Bobby began "Where to now? You want to go back to my place for a drive or something?"

"Ummm, could we go to work and see if they found anything out from metro about the break in and then maybe stop by my place if we're allowed to go in? oh and I should make some calls to find somewhere to stay while the investigations finished" Tara replied.

"Yes we can go to work, Yes we can stop by your place, but Tara you don't have to find a place to stay you can stay with me for as long as you want and need to, okay?" Bobby told her and reached out and stroked his hand down her arm comfortingly.

"Thank you Bobby, that means a lot to me, I want to know who was in my house, it's scary knowing someone was in there when I went home, and thank you for letting me stay last night, and for breakfast this morning" she told him shyly.

"Anytime Tara, and I meant what I said, you can stay for as long as you want to" he told her honestly. "So where first, your place or work?"

"Ummm work, then my place, because if I can get in I need a few more clothes" she said embarrassed.

"Okay off we go then" Bobby smiled, and set off for the Hoover Building.

The drive was quiet and ended quickly, Bobby leapt out of the drivers side and ran round to open the passenger door and held out his hand to help Tara out of the car, she didn't hesitate to place her hand in his and let him help her before he turned and closed the door and locked it behind her, she thanked him and they headed inside the building and into the elevator to the bullpen, like the car journey the elevator ride was quiet, that was until they entered the bullpen.

"Tara, Bobby what are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked as she rushed over and hugged first Tara, then Bobby whispering "It was so nice of you to take care of her last night"

"I'll always take care of her Luce, no-one hurts her and gets away with it not even Stan The Man or Tarty Darcy and certainly not the guy from last night" Bobby whispered back.

Tara watched as Lucy hugged Bobby, and knew there had been an exchange of words just not what had been said between the two of them, because there were cheers erupting from left and right as Myles, D, Jack and Sue jumped up from behind their desks and rushed forward to each take their turn to give Tara a hug and tell her it was good to see her, as Lucy pulled back from the hug she appeared shocked but as quick as Tara thought there was shock on her face it was gone and replaced by her usual smile.

"We came to see if you guy's had heard anything from metro about my break in?" Tara replied to Lucy's earlier question

"Well, I was on the 'phone with them earlier, trying to get them to hand the case over to us since your one of our agents" D told her. "They said they won't hand the case over but they are willing to let us work along side them on it and share any information they have and that they find, but when they have and find a suspect although we will know about it and know who the suspect is, we're not allowed into the interrogation or to do any interrogating, unfortunately" the last was said under his breath.

"Well that was to be expected" Tara acknowledged.

"Myles is going to be the agent assigned to work with them and he's headed over to metro to join with the officers there who are working on the case, and he will be phoning in and emailing in at every opportunity, right Myles?" D finished.

"Absolutely, and I will be in contact often as soon as I know something everyone here will know" Myles told her reassuringly.

"Thank you, D, Myles….. Everybody you have know idea how much it means to me to have you guys in my life especially at times like this" Tara told them with a watery smile Sue moved in and gave her another hug as Lucy pulled Bobby from the room.


	34. Chapter 33

Lucy dragged Bobby into interrogation and quickly and quietly closed the door behind them.

"You know?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I know what?" Bobby asked confused,

"About Stanley and Darcy?" she explained shocked,

"Oh right yeah, Tara told me this morning, she didn't want to, it was a slip up a mistake, but I wouldn't let up until she explained" he told her.

"Oh my goodness are you okay? It must have been a huge shock and must have upset you" she said reaching to give him a hug, which he gratefully accepted.

"I'm fine Luce I was over Darcy a long time ago, I knew she'd moved on but I didn't know it was with Stanley, if I'd known I would have told Tara, warned her, but instead Tara found out in the most awful way possible" he said sadly,

"Hey it's not your fault Bobby" Lucy told him correctly interpreting the guilty look on his face and tone in his voice, "Tara found out but she's okay, she was more worried about you than herself"

"She was? Why?" he asked incredulously,

"Because you're her friend, Bobby she cares about you, just like you care about her" Lucy told him

*I seriously doubt that Luce* Bobby thought,

*And because she loves you as much as you love her* she thought.

"Well I guess I should let you get back to Tara, you guys aren't planning on working today are you? Because we're not expecting either of you to, Tara needs her rest and since you're the one taking care of her at the moment and was with her last night…" Lucy continued until Bobby interrupted her,

"I'm the one looking after her until she's better Luce, I've already told her she can stay with me for as long as she needs and wants to" *I hope forever* he added silently.

Lucy smiled at the conviction in his voice, "Of course, then I guess we won't be seeing either of you in work for a while then? To work that is, to visit is okay" she laughed,

"Yeah we'll be coming to visit no doubt to keep up to date with what's happening with metro and with everyone else here" he winked at her, then they left interrogation and went back to the bullpen.


	35. Chapter 34

Bobby and Lucy re-entered the bull pen, and to Lucy's amusement Bobby went straight to Tara,

"Ready to get going? See if you can get into your place yet?" he asked her,

"Ready as I'll ever be at the moment" she replied nervously.

Bobby wrapped his arm around her and lead her to the bullpen door,

"See you all later!" he called looking back at his friends as he lead Tara from the room.

"See you all soon" Tara called over her shoulder, to choruses of,

"See you soon!",

"Talk to you later!",

"We'll keep you informed!",

"Message me when you get back to Bobby's!" and...

"Take care of her Bobby!"

Bobby whisked Tara into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor before speaking again,

"Are you sure you want to go to your place Tara? I could just as easily take you straight home to mine"

"I'm sure Bobby, I need some things, if I can get in that is, and if I'm going to be staying with you I'm going to need more clothing than Myles managed to have packed for me last night, I can't go walking around in the same nightie the whole time I'm with you, then again I can't really walk around in it anyway, without a robe, it would be very inappropriate"

"I have a washing machine Tara you can wash your clothes"

"I could but then what would I wear while they were washing?" she asked then realising what she had insinuated she blushed scarlet, as the doors to the elevator opened.

Bobby chuckled at her blush then started to worry as the blush suddenly disappeared and the natural colour drained from her face, he turned as a voice spoke,

"Hello Tara" ...


	36. Chapter 35

**_I thought it was a bit mean to leave you in suspense over who the voice belonged to, so I thought I would upload both chapter's at once_**

"Stanley! What are you doing here?!" Tara half shouted, half squeeked in shock and anger,

"That's what I'd like to know!" Bobby started angrily stepping forward between them, and taking Tara by the hand he protectively pulled her behind him, never letting go of her hand,

"I needed to speak to Tara, I went to her house and P.D. told me what had happened so I came straight here, are you okay Tara?" he asked trying to peer around Bobby to see her.

"She's fine, not that it has got anything to do with you, now if you don't mind we were just leaving, so I suggest you go back to L.A. and to Darcy and leave Tara alone you've hurt her enough and as you already know from P.D. she's having a tough enough day already and you just being here is making it worse, the longer you stick around the worse it's going to be so just go!" Bobby told him angrily,

As Stanely just stood there staring, Bobby's anger bubbled into rage,

"GO!" he shouted shocking Stanley enough that he turned tail and ran, while other's in the Hoover Building turned and stared at them,

"Don't you all have work to do or places to be?!" he snapped at them and they all hurried to carry on with the tasks they had been doing before the interruption,

"Come on Tara let's get you out of here" Bobby said calmly as he turned to look at her, and felt terrible when he saw tears streaming down her face,

"Oh Tara," he said taking her in his arms, "I'm so sorry love I didn't mean to upset you, I just saw... "Him"... and saw red, he shouldn't have come here he has no right, he's upset you enough, I won't let him hurt you anymore"

"It's okay Bobby it wasn't you, it was just a-a-a shock seeing him again, here, and it just brought back the image of him in bed with Darcy, an image I've worked hard over the last few months to forget, it was the last time I saw him, I saw Darcy a few days later, she came to apologise to me for what had happened, but I told her to leave I didn't want her excuses and she left, but he didn't even try to contact me" she buried her head in his shoulder and started to cry again.

"It's okay Tara, ssshhhh it's okay, come on let's go, we'll go back to my place, where you can calm down and wash your face, maybe have a rest then, I'll think about taking you to your place, oh and if we don't get there today it's okay for you to walk around in your underwear while your clothes are washed" he chuckled, as she smacked his shoulder jokingly, and smiled and blushed as he had intended,

"That's better, you're smiling again" he told her "and if you want to borrow one of my T-shirts or shirts to walk around in while your things are washed that's okay too"

"Well I still have to go home, because what would I wear under your shirt or T-shirt while my clothes are washing?" she asked sincerely, then when he looked confused she added "I only have the underwear I'm wearing and my underwear from yesterday, P.D. only sent one set" she blushed as she told him.

It was Bobby's turn to blush too as his dimples came out, with his embarrassed smile.

*Well nothing and that would be okay with me too* he thought then as an after thought *Is Tara flirting with me? I know I was flirting with her*

*Oh my gosh what was I thinking saying those things, I wasn't thinnking that's the problem* Tara thought to herself.

"Well I guess I really will have to think about taking you to your place later then, can't have you walking around in my shirts and nothing else can we? What if we get visitors while your clothes are washing? Unless you want to walk around like that I mean that's just fine with me" he laughed, as her elbow hit him in the ribs and she walked away from him towards the car park and his car.


	37. Chapter 36

Unbeknown to Tara and Bobby their conversation both with Stanley and privately had been witnessed by a shocked and angry yet very happy Lucy, shocked and angry because Stanley had turned up and hurt her friend again and had caused an embarrassing scene with Bobby, and happy because Bobby and Tara had been flirting with each other afterwards which meant something would be happening between them soon.

She turned to go back up to the bullpen when she heard footsteps running up behind her and an excited female voice shout her name.

"Lucy!"

She turned and saw Amelia Johnson rushing towards her,

*Great the biggest gossip in the Hoover Building*

"Hi Amelia, how are you?" Lucy asked the office gossip politely,

"Did you see that? Stanley talking to Tara? Tara didn't look happy about him being here did they break-up? Are Bobby and Tara an item now? and Bobby's out burst at Stanley? What was that all about?" Amelia questioned all at once and surprisingly in one breath,

"Woah! Slow down there Amelia, yes I saw what happened, yes Tara and Stanley broke up a few months ago, and NO Bobby and Tara are NOT an item now, Tara was broken into last night and was hurt Bobby was there as her FRIEND and he is taking care of her, she's staying with him while metro are still crawling round her place" Lucy told her not wanting to add gossip to the grapevine.

"What about the Darcy that Bobby mentioned in his outburst at Stanley? Was he talking about Darcy DeAngelo? I heard he and Darcy had broken up a while ago, did their break up have something to do with Stanley?"

"It could have been that Darcy I don't know, and Stanley had nothing to do with Bobby and Darcy's break-up it was because she was moving away"

"Oh right, well..."

"Oh would you look at the time? I have to go, sorry Amelia it was nice talking to you though" Lucy interrupted looking at her watch,

"Oh right yes okay see you later Lucy" Amelia said smiling, as Lucy walked away,

*Not if I see you first and can avoid bumping into you* Lucy thought to herself and instead of going back up to the bullpen via the stairs she came down she used the elevator to inform her friends what had transpired before they heard through the chinese whispers of the office gossip grapevine.

Reaching the bullpen, Lucy was going to go straight to Sue to gain her attention first but spotted Myles as she walked in, so spoke to him first,

"Myles I'm glad you haven't left yet, I can speak to everyone at once, where's D?"

"Right behind you" said D's voice from behind her,

"What's up Luce?" he asked,

"Just a sec while I get Sue then I'll explain" she replied, going over to Sue who was talking to Jack at his desk, she tapped Sue's shoulder,

"Sorry to interrupt guys but I need to talk to you all" Lucy told them,

"That's okay" Sue replied

"What's going on Luce?" Jack asked as the three of them joined D and Myles at Myles' desk.

"Well when I went downstairs, I got to the bottom and I saw Stanley in the foyer outside the elevator and he was talking to Tara, who was very shocked to see him, and then Bobby got angry and started shouting at him, demanding that he leave, Stanley left, Tara burst into tears and Bobby gave her a hug, and then they appeared to be flirting with each other, but all of the commotion caused quite a stirr and when the two of them left I was going to walk away when I got caught by Amelia, who was asking alot of questions and since I didn't give her any information you can be sure that she will have made up something to keep the gossip and rumour mills buzzing" Lucy told them,

"Oh no" Sue gasped,

"Why was Bobby so angry?" Myles asked

"When Tara and Stanley broke-up, Tara was really hurt, she found out he was cheating on her, and Bobby knows about it and was looking out for her so that she doesn't get hurt" Lucy explained then continued

"But...Bobby mentioned Darcy in his tyrade at Stanley which is going to make things worse in the gossip department"

"What does Darcy have to do with it?" Myles and D asked in sync,

"Well I guess since it's out now anyway I can explain that too, Darcy was the other woman, Tara went to surprise Stanley at his apartment and found him in bed with Darcy, that's why they broke-up"

"That's disgusting how could they do that to Tara and to Bobby?!" Myles exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know, but everyone down stairs heard it and like I said Amelia 'I have to gossip about everyone and everything' Johnson was asking questions, I told her I had heard and saw what happened but didn't know what Darcy he was talking about, and that Bobby is taking care of Tara because of the break in last night and that they are friends, to try and stop her asking questions and hopefully delay the rumour and gossip mills" Lucy told them.

"Well done Lucy, you did a great job, hopefully she won't start any gossip or rumours for a while which could give us time to sqaush any before any start" D told her,

"Now let's get to work on finding out what happened last night" D told them and everyone but Myles went back to their desks, he walked straight out of the door since he was heading over to Metro PD before Lucy had interrupted with her information.


	38. Chapter 37

When they arrived at Bobby's, Tara realised she told Sue she would private message her as soon as she got back, but she didn't have her computer or her laptop they were both at her house.

"Bobby?" she asked

"Yeah?" he replied questioningly

"I'm sorry to ask this but, I promised as soon as I got back I would private message Sue, and obviously my computer's at home, but I don't have my laptop either since it's in my car which is parked in my driveway..." she continued,

"I'll set my laptop up for you, just tell me where you want it" he interrupted,

"Where I want it?" she asked non-plussed,

"Yeah as in, in the front room or the bedroom, because sheila you're gonna rest while your messaging people" he replied tapping her on the nose with a grin,

"Oh okay well, I don't want to get in the way so I think the front room" she replied,

"Tara you're not in the way, you could never be in the way, I invited you to stay and I invited you to use my bedroom, so you're not in the way, okay?" he told her,

"Yes" she replied.

They went inside and Bobby went straight to get his laptop while Tara made herself comfortable in his front room, taking off her shoes and curling her feet underneath her on his couch and closing her eyes.

When Bobby came back in with his laptop he was happy to see Tara had made herself at home in his house, he wanted her to feel comfortable and to see his home as her home, he placed the laptop on the coffee table and dragged the table closer to the couch for her to use, startling her.

"Oh sorry Bobby" she said starting to move, he put his hand out to stop her,

"Don't move it's okay to make yourself at home, Tara, mi casa es su casa, my house is your house" he told her sweetly.

"Thank you Bobby, that means a lot to me" she told him sincerely.

"I mean it Tara, my home is yours for as long as you need it, even when metro are done if you're scared to go home you can stay here even then" he told her.

Tara's eyes welled up with tears of happiness and gratitude she threw herself from the couch and into Bobby's arms hugging him and letting the tears fall, Bobby's arms snaked around her and he hugged her back knowing she wasn't crying because she was sad but because she was happy. Bobby backed Tara to the couch and sat down with her still in his arms as she continued to cry.

Once Tara had calmed down and her tears had stopped Bobby released her, and she grabbed the laptop to private message Sue, while she logged on Bobby left the room to give her some privacy to talk to her friend. Once she had logged on she found Sue already online waiting for her.

**Lola says: Hi Sue, sorry I took so long, **

**Sue says: Hi Tara, that's okay how did it go when you went home?**

**Lola says: It didn't we never got there, Stanley showed up at the Hoover**

** Building which caused a problem, Bobby told him to leave and**

** got angry, Bobby knows everything now I told him this morning**

** about Darcy's involvement with the break-up, he's okay with it**

** but he's not okay with her stealing someone elses man.**

**Sue says: Oh dear are you okay? and I'm sure Bobby wasn't bothered by**

** the fact that Darcy stole someone elses man but more with the**

** fact that it was YOUR man.**

**Lola says: I'm okay, but Bobby insisted we come back to his place so that I**

** could get some rest, and instead I ended up crying all over him**

** because he was being so kind and thoughtful.**

**Sue says: Well Bobby is kind and thoughtful especially when it comes to**

** you, he really does care about you Tara.**

**Lola says: I know, but anyway, what's happening with the case?**

**Sue says: Well Myles called from Metro they're checking finger prints from**

** inside the house, but they don't think they will get anywhere**

** with that because of the amount of prints taken and the fact**

** people are in and out of your house all the time, and the suspect**

** may have been wearing gloves.**

**Lola says: They weren't.**

**Sue says: They weren't what?**

**Lola says: Sorry Sue I just remembered something about the suspect, they**

** weren't wearing gloves, but SHE was wearing a RING, worse**

** than that she was wearing MY RING.**

**Sue says: So the suspect is female? and she stole a ring from you, so she**

** was there stealing your jewellry then?**

**Lola says: No Sue you don't understand, it WAS my ring it isn't anymore, it**

** was the ring Stanley gave me last christmas, and I threw it back**

** at him the day I found him in bed with Darcy, Stanley had the **

** ring it has something to do with him I'm sure of it, and then he**

** just happened to show up today and he knew about the break**

** in he said he'd been to the house and P.D. had told him what**

** happened but now I'm not so sure that they did.**

**Sue says: I can check on that I'll call Myles and ask him to ask at Metro.**

**Lola says: Thanks Sue, that would be great.**

**Sue says: No problem be back soon.**

**Sue has Gone Offline**

Bobby who had been stood in the doorway watching Tara type, he had gone to the kitchen but returned to ask if Tara would like a drink and a sandwich, but she was engrossed in her typing and he didn't want to disturb her plus he enjoyed watching her, that was until she started to look shocked then stopped typing.

"Hey everything okay?" he asked startling her,

"Oh ummm.. yeah I just remembered something about the case, while I was talking to Sue she's gone to check on some of my information for me" she explained.

"What was it Tara?" Bobby asked her rushing over to her side.

"The suspect, the person in my house, it was a woman, and she was wearing the ring Stanley gave me for christmas last year and that I threw at him when I found him with Darcy" Tara explained.

"So this person...woman must know Stanley what's the betting he didn't get his information from metro like he said?" Bobby exclaimed angrily.

"Sue went to find out if he did speak to Metro" Tara told him.


	39. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone I just wanted to let everyone know that I WILL NOT be completing any of my incomplete stories. I recently realised that I have been inspired by other peoples stories and have possibly in some ways used their ideas and re-worked them, if this has been noticed by anyone I am truly sorry for any discomfort or offence I have caused. If I have in anyway copied your story or the story of someone you know or whose stories you read I really am sorry and hope you / they will accept my apologies, and I can sincerely say it will never happen again, as I will no longer be writing any stories of my own, to be honest my writing is rubbish and it is unfair of me to subject people to it, and I am thinking I will probably remove my stories (both complete and incomplete) from the site altogether. From now on my account will only be used to read and re-view other peoples stories. - S**


End file.
